


Liquid Courage

by AdieSmed (annelea)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 09:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21389629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/AdieSmed
Summary: Hunk slips up. Pidge doesn't let it go that easily.
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 23





	Liquid Courage

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of another story I'm working the kinks out of before posting. However, this bit can be stand alone, and I REALLY wanted to post it tonight for some reason.

“But then Matt thought he could hold it back by one leg!” Pidge exclaimed, not realizing half the bar could hear her story.

Hunk didn’t bother to hush her, instead laughing out loud and taking another swig of the electric blue drink he was holding.

“I swear, it was drug like eight feet kicking and screaming!” Pidge hissed her laughs now.

“That had to be terrifying for him!”

“Yeah, but even Mom was laughing that day. It was great!”

“You’re beautiful.”

“What?”

“What?” Hunk tried to act like he didn’t just say that out loud.

“Did you just call me beautiful?”

“Nah, nah, why would I say that?” Hunk tried so very hard to take it back. “You’re strong and smart. Nobody could mistake you for anything conventionally beautiful. I mean… you’re like… one of the lions. Just like the Green lion, really. Small, feisty, protective…”

“I heard what you said. I dare you to say it again and mean it.”

“Quiznak,” Hunk took a gulp of liquid courage. “You’re beautiful. There I said it twice. Happy now?”

“Did you mean it?”

“You dared me to mean it.”

“Did you mean it the first time?”

“I’m not telling.”

“You single modulating bast-”

“Yes, I meant it the first time! But, you weren’t supposed to hear it, okay? I know you don’t like people hitting on you. I’m sorry!”

The next thing he knew, she was in his lap, kissing him. Other bar patrons were clapping and whistling, cheering her on. He didn’t dare move, hands raised away from her all together.

“I don’t like it when guys hit on me,” Pidge pulled back, locking eyes with him, “because they aren’t you. Dummy.”


End file.
